Amy's lovers
by xXellakiXx
Summary: Shadamy,silvamy,scrougamy and maniamy drabbles! Will include nsfw parts
1. Scourgamy

**_Note: The following chapters will be random au's of older amy x different guys! Amy looks exactly as jazzy-b-real has drawn her in my fanfiction!_**

 ** _I hope you all will enjoy my mini stories! First we start with my boy scourge!_**

Amy twisted and turned but no matter where she lay, she just couldn t sleep.

Sleep slipped out of her grasp.

She shut her eyes, enjoying the softness of the bed, the smoothness of her blanket. Soon, she drifted off to sleep.

But a holy power didn't want to let the pink hedgehog sleep in peace.

The sound of the window opening and closing came to her ears disturbing her from her sleep but she decided to ignore it.

'Crack' 'crack' a sound of shoes walking woke her up.

"Whose there?!?!" She opened the little lamp only to see scourge standing at the end of her bed.

"Hello babe" the verde hedgehog named shadow grinned and walked closer to femme.

"Scourge...i've told you countless times that i don't like it when you sneak to my room."" She pouted as she was annoyed by the male disturbing her sleep.

"Oh lil pink you know that you are the only thing that calms me down when i can't sleep".

"It's four o'clock, don't you think you should fuck off?"

She squinted her eyes, from the time she started dating him she always had to deal with his wild personality, he would always make her leave from school to go somewhere because he bored or he would sneak at her room like now.

"How about i fuck with you?" He winked at her and the female sighed "im joking,im joking we will other time though but for now how about you let me lay next to you?" He asked watching amy furrowing her eyebrows thinking about it for a moment

"Pff fine come here" she moved to the right to make some space for him to lay down "but remember you have to leave in the morning because if my parents find you here...you will be dead".

Scourge chuckled and moved his shoes and red glasses " they won't be able to caught me you know, blue isn't the only one with super speed powers".

He laid down next to his lover who snuggled up to him trying to get comfortable to sleep again.

"Aren't you gonna move it?" The pink haired hedgehog asked tugging his black with red flamed sleeved jacket "nah it makes me feel comfortable" he answered,Amy decided not to continue the conversation with her boyfriend because she knew it would end up into some weird shit.

"Nighty-night scourge" she gave him a peck on his lips and closed her eyes.

"Night my rose" the male responded and brushed her long pink quills as his eyes slowly closed too.


	2. Shadamy

Shadamy prompt: arguing.

She glided down the marble steps like a bull in a bullfight, her usual easy going and happy aura was gone instead it was replaced with an intimidating one.

"Shadow!"she called the taller male that leaned against the wall tapping his fingers rhythmically against the wall trying to call himself down and not explode from anger again.

"Yes, Amy?" The onyx hedgehog responded,he knew what was coming a freaked out Amy and a long lecture about how he should stop being so violent but honestly? It wasn't his fault sonic provoked him and there was no way he would let that fucker get away with it.

"What were you thinking?" She cried out "a little bit more and he would have broken and his other arm!" She looked down and then back at shadow whose brows were knitted together while he bite his lip holding his curses he had for the blue hedgehog.

"He wanted it rose..."he paused and his hand formed a fist "he always think he is mister perfect while degrading others for their dark past, like he is better!" His fist hit the wall behind him.

"I-i know sonic is obnoxious most of the time but you aren't better either!" She didn't want to say these words, she knew they would hurt her lover but shadow had become dangerous,the fights that he involved were always dangerous and she wanted him to understand that he shouldn't be so violent especially when there is a big chance of shadow being expelled from school.

"Don't turn me into the bad guy here."

"You are the bad guy!" She blurted out, no he wasn't at least anymore but Amy thought that he would finally realize that he was getting off the limits.

"Normally, yes. However, I am completely blameless in this situation." He sassed,yes he had the knowledge that he became more and more dangerous, off the limits as Amy liked to call it but this time it wasn't his fault.

"Sh-" she was paused by the taller one "I know you think that it was my fault but blue was mocking us,you and me as a couple! He questioned our love and yes it drove me mad" he really didn't want to tell her the true but she forced him with her ways.

"Sonic will always be sonic just because he doesn't get our love for each other doesn't mean we have to beat him up" shadow relaxed a little bit but he seemed a little bit stiff.

The pink haired walked closer to him "i am sorry shadow...i just don't want people to misunderstand you because you are different from what they see,you are the best thing i could ask for"

"No amy don't apologize it's my fault that I exaggerate a lot, i love you so much you make my life better and better".

Shadow pulled her into his arms and kissed her lips.

"But i have to say i don't really regret hitting him" he nuzzled to her soft neck.

"Oh shadow" amy chuckled with her boyfriend that would always stay the same.


End file.
